


Blue Star

by Kalloway



Category: Captain Earth
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hana asks a very important question.





	Blue Star

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge 2015, sapphire blue

"Told you so," Akari said softly but smugly. She couldn't help grinning and she didn't think she could even list all the reasons why.

"I'm glad," Hana admitted as she leaned against Akari in doorway. "But I'm not entirely sure how it's going to work now."

"Mmm?" Akari wasn't sure how to reply. It wasn't like this hadn't come up in conversation before. They'd talked about it. Teppei and Daichi had blushed like idiots about it even when they'd just been caught in amusing and compromising positions. Akari knew she'd be happy with however everything worked itself out as long as she got to monopolize Teppei whenever she wanted. And Hana...

"Well, is it still a 'bromance' once they've actually gotten this far?" Hana questioned. Akari blinked and tried to hold in her laughter. She wanted to gawk, after all, but not actually wake them up.

"We'll have to ask the Captain later," Akari finally managed. "But let's let them be?"

The temptation to flop down beside Teppei was nearly overwhelming, but she forced herself to resist. There would be other times. This was between Teppei and Daichi, after all, curled naked together on their hotel bed, Blue Star necklace woven between their twined hands.

Hana nodded against her and slowly they closed the door and snuck back to their room.

Akari couldn't wait to see who had the necklace in the morning.


End file.
